


Finally Alright - A KingField Oneshot

by vanillawithlavender



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillawithlavender/pseuds/vanillawithlavender
Summary: Angst, heavy swearing, and self-depricating behavior ahead.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Finally Alright - A KingField Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, heavy swearing, and self-depricating behavior ahead.

Awkward, intense silence loomed over the survivors at their clearing. The only sound made was that of the campfire's crackles and pops. Zarina held a soured expression as Dwight nervously chewed on his fingernails. Finally breaking the silence, Zarina scoffed at him, "Some leader you are. You unhooked me right in front of him. I thought you were the ones helping me survive and teaching me your tricks. What did you think was going to happen when you farmed me? That he wasn't going to just hit me again? How are you part of the group that's been here the longest, but you barely know how to run the killer around and you kill your teammates?" Zarina's face was tinted a vibrant shade of red from anger. 

Dwight stared at the leaf-covered ground, his stomach churning. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He was angry; there was more to the story than what she was saying. "I'm sorry," the male said almost inaudibly. "Dumbass," She huffed, storming off away from the campfire and into the woods. Dwight sighed, frustratedly running his hand through his hair. The campfire was silent as opposed to the typical loud pockets of conversations, gossip, and storytelling. 

Zarina's words never left Dwight's mind for a second, constantly looming over him. Out of all the survivors that came after the "og" four who he had naturally grown close with, Zarina was the most recent to arrive and the one who he made a bond with. He had taught her almost everything he knew. In a sense, they became best friends.

As he learned more about her, Dwight looked up to her even though his role among the survivors was the leader. The only person he admired more was David. It felt like a betrayal to hear her speak like that to him. Thankfully, a familiar fog accompanied by the smell of smoke swept over him to temporarily occupy his thoughts. He closed his eyes and reopened them to the sight of The Temple of Purgation. 

The nervous brunette immediately set to work on a generator and was met with another survivor coming to his side to accompany him on the repairs. He briefly looked over and noted the person next to him was Meg Thomas. For an eerily long amount of time, all that could be heard was the sound of the two working on the generator and the rain. 

Just as the generator was almost fully repaired, Meg let out a scream right next to him as she was forcefully turned around. Dwight whipped his head around to find a stark white mask. The Shape. He knew from previous trials that, as opposed to all of the other killers, The Shape would occasionally outright kill the survivors when he was close enough to them, without them being hooked or even injured beforehand. It seemed like the Entity disapproved of it, but still making some sort of exception for Michael. This was one of those few, extremely unlucky occasions. 

Dwight made as much distance as he possibly could between himself and Myers as Meg's sounds of pain made him wince. He ran to the nearest faraway area with a pallet. The all-too-familiar feeling of a teammate dying confirmed that Meg had been Mori'd, and it couldn't be the Entity playing tricks on his mind. 

After a few seconds, Dwight left the area with finishing the previous generator in mind, only to find an injured Zarina leading the killer on a chase in one of the wooden jungle gyms surrounding the now regressing machine he had begun working on. He went to quietly finish it as quickly as possible, only to have a hand yank him by his collar and redirect him in front of The Shape. 

Wait. 

That didn't feel like the unapologetic, brute strength of Michael Myers. He had been never been actually physically THROWN in front of a killer before. How was that even possible? The Entity actually allowed survivors to do that? The closest thing it that was sandbagging. The large, cold kitchen knife penetrated Dwight's stomach. 

Caught up in trying to comprehend what was happening, he didn't even realize that Myers had went back into teir 3 and had begun Mori'ing him. The only emotion available on his expression was utter shock. Zarina had fucking thrown him at the killer to save herself. 

When he was released back to the campfire, his blood boiled with anger- anger towards Zarina, but partly towards himself. Why did she do something like that to someone on her own team? Did whatever friendship they had even matter to her if she would be so selfish after an argument? She doesn't treat the others that way.

'God, maybe if I wasn't such a fucking wimp I could've prevented Michael from even killing Meg. If I was more like David, more selfless . . .' 

The brunette's thoughts festered in the hate. Nothing was there to stop or distract him, no trial to preoccupy his train of thought. With glossed over eyes, he left the almost vacant clearing in exchange for the solitary forest. He didn't notice the burly, British man who had noticed the unusual expression on Dwight's face and slowly followed behind after. 

The leader trudged into the forest until the fire behind him was not even a light between the tees. He slumped down against a thick-stumped tree and started biting his fingernails again. Leaning his head back against the tree to face up towards the permanently dark sky only lit by the moon, another wave of self-depricating thoughts plagued him. 

'Why do I always mess up? This is my fault. It's all my fault. One of the only people I could be friends with and I messed up. She probably hates me. I deserve it. She's right, I can't be their leader if I can't even do what I know I should do in trials.' 

He didn't know whether it was because he had been rather on edge lately, or if it was the Entity making him more emotional, but tears started to fall. He cried as he looked up at the sky. 

Snap! 

The sound of a twig made Dwight's breath hitch. He didn't want the others to see him like this. He hurriedly wiped off his face using his shirt and turned around to find the face of one of the last people he would want to see him in his current state- David King. "Hey, what happened?" David spoke in the softest tone Dwight had ever heard from him. 

Somehow, just the sound of David's voice made him feel safe. "It's nothing." He said, trying to play it off. David shook his head. 

'Shit, he saw me.' 

"Love, it ain't nothin' it makes you cry. You can talk with me, I think you need it." He said, British accent shining through his voice. Dwight took a deep breath.

"I don't know if you were there. Zarina cussed me out at the campfire after I fucked up in a trial and stormed off. I thought we were close but in my last trial, she threw me into the killer. Literally. Seeing someone I thought cared about me do that after a relatively small argument . . . I know it sounds pathetic but it just makes me feel so. ," The smaller man said in as steady and strong of a voice as he could manage, looking away from David's face and towards the ground. 

Dwight took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. "I don't know . . . Pathetic." David crouched down to Dwight on the tree and wrapped his arms around Dwight. "Dwight, you're not pathetic. Zarina's just bein' a cunt. All of us have roles. You're not our leader because you're worthless," David said. It felt surreal to Dwight, being held and talked to in a voice smooth and sweet as candy from the person he looked up to most.

For what felt like hours, the pair sat there just like that. Muffled sobs slowly faded away as David held Dwight's head of soft dark brown hair into his chest, his larger figure cradling the nervous man's smaller one. Dwight leaned into David. After it seemed like he went to sleep, David slowly rested him back against the tree stump and pulled away to be met with a light grip on his calloused hand and a quiet voice. "Don't go," Dwight spoke. 

David smiled back down at him, almost immediately turning back. "You're so cute," David said under his breath. The buff man leaned down to softly kiss him on the head. To him, Dwight's situation was perplexingly amazing. Being this close to David was never something he thought he would be so fervently enjoying, but that was all right. He never knew he even wanted to be intimate like this with another person in the realm. 

Simply just the expression David held reassured Dwight that everything would be okay, no matter what. That expression would follow him through the time in the Entity's realm and after that day, Dwight and David could only be separated from one another in trials.

And to Dwight, everything was finally alright.


End file.
